Drawing and bad writing
by Unfinished Coda
Summary: Soulmates are real and a very big part of culture. When you turn eighteen anything you write on your body appears on your Soulmates body in the same place. When Mirajane, a senior in highschool, turns eighteen and says hi, a bunch a beautifully drawn red roses start popping up on her skin
1. chapter 1

**So I saw a writing promt and I just had to do it. This is a soulmates au. And I know there are a lot of them but I hope you guys like mine.** ***** **Mirajane's pov**

School looked the same as it did last year, and the year before, but for some reason it felt different. Maybe because it was the first day of my senior year and I'm almost old enough for my soul writing to start. When you turn eighteen, something called soul writing starts to happen. It happens for everyone. When someone writes on their arm, it appears on their soulmate's arm in the exact same spot. It's really kind of romantic. I hope that my soulmate doesn't write stupid stuff on themselves. I don't know what I'm gonna write. I better head to class. Tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday and I'm not going to be here.

 **Laxus' pov** Soulmates were a thing for me. Im a secret romantic, and I can't wait for my significant other to turn eighteen. I know that he or she hasn't yet, because it's pretty much and requirement to write on your arm to say hi on your birthday. I turned eighteen 2 years ago and I've been drawing all over myself everyday since then. I avoid drawing anywhere that would be obvious cause I work as a bouncer and it wouldn't be a good idea to come to work with roses drawn all down my arm. I want to impress my soulmate, so I draw roses. I've gotten a lot better since I started. They used to be very shaky and crude. Now I'm to the point where I can draw a good rose and color it within 15 minutes. I can't wait..

I almost miss my turn to work because my mind was wondering so much. Driving was as good a place as any to space out I guess.


	2. Sorry this is so short

**Hello my pretties! Thanks for the review :) hopefully this chapter will be longer... I didn't realize how short the other one was till the day after I posted it.**

 **Mira's pov**

The light is to bright. I blink open my eyes as I wake up. Someone had opened my curtains. I silently curse them and slowly sit up. My nice, warm blankets piling at my waist. My brain starts trying to wake up, its my eighteenth birthday... I grab a pen from the desk next to my bed. Slowly, cautiously, I write one word. "Hi". Almost immediately a tingly feeling starts on my lower tummy. I lift my shirt and see lines being drawn. They form the words "Happy Birthday" and watch even more lines are drawn. I watch my stomach for fifteen minutes as roses, gorgeous roses, are drawdrawn around the words. They're all colored different shades of red. Once the tingling stops, I get up and walk towards the kitchen. A pile of strawberry waffles with whipped cream and a note wait for me. The note says that my parents were called in early and happy birthday favorite oldest daughter. I eat ququickly and head to the shower to get ready for school. Just because its my birthday doesn't mean I get out of school, unfortunately. _"I hope that no one makes a big deal of it. It's just another day."_ I am disappointed when I pull up to my school and see my friends sitting at the gate, each holding a small package. I debate just pulling around back and trying to aviod them, but its to late. They've seen me and Natsu is racing Gray towards my car at breakneck speeds.

 **Laxus' pov**

I usually sleep in till nine or ten in the morning. But I wake up to a light tingling on my arm, at six am. I look over and see a single word written on my arm in feminine handwriting. "Hi". I can't think over a thing to say back. I lay quietly for a minute. Rolling over, I grab two sharpies from my night stand, and red and a black. I lift my shirt and write "Happy Birthday" as clearly as I can on my lower abdomen. I start drawing roses around the words. Coloring them in will be a challenge, but I'll do it. For her.. I don't even know who she is, but I hope she likes the roses. Since I don't know her name or where she lives.. it might be a while before I can get her some real ones.


	3. Names

**Hey, sorry its been so long. School is getting hectic and I haven't been able to find the time to write.** **Love you all** **~Unfinished Coda**

 **Laxus' pov**

I called into work today so that I could focus on my drawing. The words and drawings will fade from her body after twenty-four hours, but I intend to give her a full body tattoo. I start at the ankle and begin by drawing a dragon tail. I curl it around my leg and make it go all the way up. I end with the dragon wings on my chest (that part was tricky to draw but mirrors are very helpful) and I draw the head on my neck. I write cute little notes all over my hands and forearms. She doesn't write back once. She's probably in school. I can't decide what to draw next. Maybe more flowers... or a couple skulls.. I wish I knew more about her... I suddenly kbow what to do next. I take a fine tip marker and ask "What's your name sweets?" On the palm of my hand. Now to wait for an answer.

 **Mira's pov**

He's been drawing all day. All over my body. I have a dragon stretching from my ankle to my neck. Its black with hints of blue. The wings encompass my chest. I can't even hide it a little bit. I've got notes all over my hands and forearms. Its been about twenty minutes since he stopped drawing and I feel a tingling on my palm. "What's your name sweets?" Shows up in the most horrible chicken scratch. I guess he doesn't have good hand writing to go along with his beautiful artistic talent. I write slowly next to it, "Mirajane. What's yours?" The tingling alerts me to his response. "Laxus. I'm 20."

 **And that's all I have for now. Sorry again for not updating more. I'll hopefully be able to update next week sometime if everything works out. Love you all**

 **~Unfinished Coda**


	4. Sorry its been so long Imahorriblehuman

**Sorry its been so long Loves. I'm really horrible at updating regularly and life is really messed up for me rn... but here it goes.** ***** **Mirajane's pov**

' _Wow, he's been waiting to "meet" his soulmate for two years... '_ I scribbled on my hand. My curiosity had been sparked now that he was actually 'talking' and not just drawing. 'Where do you live? '

"Ms. Struass!" My head jerked up as a registered my teachers voice. And the irritation in it. "Would you kindly answer the question I have asked you five times now? Or are you too busy drawing on yourself?" I am momentarily confused till I remembered all the beautiful art work Laxus had drawn. "OH! No, Mrs. Crichton. This wasn't me drawing..." Body art is a serious offense at my school and I don't want trouble. "Really Ms. Strauss? And I suppose it just magically appeared on your body? Even though you're still seventeen? You don't have any excuse yet Ms. Strauss." " Mrs. Crichton, its my eighteenth birthday today.." I hesitantly speak up during her rant... I don't want to be sent you the office. The tingly feeling that indicates that something is about to pop up on my body is back. Laxus is writing on my arm. **A.N. I'm really not sure if I should put "my, his, or our" here where Mira is thinking about where Laxus is writing... if you have input let me know!)** Mrs. Crichton is looking at me disbelievingly. I look down at my arm where Laxus' chicken scratch has materialized. It reads ' Harjeon'. Thats only a couple hours from here. I find myself smiling and forgetting the situation I'm in. "-rauss. Ms. Strauss." I look up and see Mrs. Crichton right in front of my desk, tapping her foot. "Go to the office. I can't deal with you and I have a class to teach"

I pick up my backpack and walk out of the classroom, writing on my arm as I leave.

 **Laxus' pov** A tingly feeling started on my arm. I'm pretty sure that means Mirajane is writing something, but I'm not sure yet. We haven't actually conversed enough for me to be positive about that. And second later her handwriting manifests on my skin. Right next to my last note. 'You got me in trouble at school Laxus. Body art is a no-no and I can't hide the fricken dragon you drew on our chest.' I found myself laughing at what she wrote. 'Sorry dollface, was just saying hi. I think we're gonna get along beautifully. '

 ***** **Again, sorry its been so long Loves. I really did mean to update the next week but... well... it didn't happen. Sorry. Anyways... thanks for the reviews and follows I got on this story. They really mean a lot and have kept me going the past couple months. I don't know what I would do without all of you beautiful people. Till next time, which hopefully won't be long but I make no promises cause a lot is going on.**


End file.
